Frosch: Frogs
by NyanSkittles
Summary: A story about the one and only Fro! What a cutie he is right! Rated T for intense swearing!


**Fro, the want to be Frog! **

**(I based this from when he was younger, it said in front of a manga chapter about him so I decided to make a fanfiction on him, since he is so cute!)**

_**Fro began shaking his hands and legs around on the streets pretending to be a frog. He had no clue where he was going. Or what he was even doing on this earth. All he cared were frog. But he did care about food to. Poor little Fro was homeless and had no money. He wanted a little attention.**_

"_**Wribbit, wribbit!" He began trying to imitate the sound of a frog.**_

_**As he passed by the many humans he stayed small yet so happy thinking he was a frog. He always loved frogs, since he first was born. He used to snuggle with them in the middle of the night and thought they were the cutest things on earth! But he suddenly realized, all the people around him were giving him looks and laughing.**_

"_**Fro is frog see!" He said to a man as he hopped "Why does Fro see humans staring at him?" Fro look sad now.**_

"_**You're a stupid cat, not a frog, you idiot!" The man screamed at Fro with anger**_

_**Fro began crying when he realized he wasn't a frog, but a cat. A green helpless exceed. Fro could not stop crying for three days. He sat in the same spot where that man told him that he was a cat. All the villagers yelled at him every day and night to shut up and they threw pots and pans. It only made Fro feel worse and cry more.**_

"_**IF YOUR SO SAD ABOUT ALL THIS SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND BUY YOURSELF A FROG COSTUME OR SOMETHING! OR BETTER YET GET EATEN BY ONE!" A woman screamed from her window.**_

_**Fro rubbed his eyes, feeling better. He had a plan! Run to the nearest costume shop and buy a costume! Then everyone will think Fro is a frog!**_

"_**Fro says thank you old lady!" He shouted running in the opposite direction of her.**_

_**So he hopped around the village looking for any kind of costume shops. He couldn't find any and decided to head into a town. He saw a giant store and decided to head in even though it was not a costume shop. The first place he went into was the toys and stuff.**_

"_**Look at this doll clothing!" Fro said to him trying to put his paws on some. Suddenly, a couple came crashing down on him.**_

"_**The clothing is trying eat me, neh!" He kicked the clothing off now looking at it**_

"_**HUH!" Fro admired a certain piece**_

"_**It's all like Fro style and stuff! its green and frog like!" He held up the piece**_

"_**HUH!" Fro reached another**_

"_**This is Fro style to!" It was pink **_

"_**But which one? Pink or Green" He began staring at them for the next half hour**_

"_**Pink…Green….PINK! No, no Green….BOTH!" He decided on **_

_**He ran to the exit when beep alarms suddenly came on.**_

"_**Hey cat thing you have to pay for that!" A man by a cashier screamed**_

"…_**Pay?" Fro wondered running toward him**_

"_**Yeah with money! Got any?" The man demanded **_

"_**Fro has no money…" He whimpered as he realized **_

_**A younger man, dressed in black came behind him.**_

"_**So you really want this huh? I'll pay for them" Rouge handed the money to the mean man**_

"_**Fro thanks you lots! He always wanted to be frog so now he is frog!" He said in his ever so cute voice**_

_**Rouge laughed**_

_**They began walking outside together. Sting saw him in the distance without any of the things Sting wanted, all but a strange green cat wearing a weird baby outfit that made him look like a frog! He looked up and noticed Rouge was smiling at him.**_

"_**I haven't seen him smile in years, Sting-kun" Lector crossed his hands while looking up at the blonde boy.**_

"_**Fro really likes you!" He giggled**_

_**Rouge couldn't help at the fact that this cat was so dahm cute. The pink frog costume made him 100 times cuter though.**_

"_**So Fro, where is your place?" Rouge looked at the pink suited cat.**_

"_**Fro has a place? No Fro has no place…" Fro suddenly looked sad and sniffled and tried to wipe away the painful memories.**_

"_**Oh, come here!" Rouge chuckled picking him up and Fro snuggled in his arms.**_

"_**Yo Rouge! What you doing? I mean with that cat thing!" Sting pointed**_

_**Fro snuggled into Rouge clothing more "Fro is frog" He added**_

"_**Yeah, yeah but what are we going to do with him? What is it anyway?" Sting still pointed**_

"_**Bringing him home" Rouge smiled to Sting and Fro**_

"_**HUH!" Sting, Lector and Fro said almost at once**_

"_**But Rouge, Fro will be fine!"Fro felt he was a nuisance **_

"_**No you won't! I can hear you tummy growling the whole time!" Rouge replied**_

"_**Alright fine, but as long as he is your cat!" Sting added**_

_**Rouge place Fro next to Lector, hoping they could communicate.**_

"_**Fro says hi to cat!" Fro waved his hands**_

"_**My name is Lector!" He gave an attitude **_

"_**Okay Wector!" He said smiling**_

"_**It's Lector not Wector!"**_

**So what do you think? Hay or nay? It took me actually a lot of time to make this…I thought Fro was just so cute I could not help it! Anyway, see you later! N.S**__


End file.
